


Пиар — это унизительно

by Leshaya, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Тони и Клинт напиваются во имя науки, Брюс — кто бы мог подумать — оказывается тем ещё кадром, а Стив в прямом эфире центрального телеканала практически скидывает с себя штаны. Или как Мстителям пришлось давать интервью, чтобы показать свои человеческие качества.Это была не самая лучшая идея Фьюри.





	Пиар — это унизительно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Humanization Humiliation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812937) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



— Скажи, что он меня не убьёт.

— Прости, но что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, — поморщился Клинт.

— Я не прошу тебя быть честным, — проворчал Тони и с громким вздохом рухнул обратно на диван. — Просто соври.

— Тони, — взгляд Клинта был серьёзнее некуда. — Капитан Америка чуть не засветил на всю страну свой звёздно-полосатый член. Мы с тобой всё равно что трупы.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что у него всё-таки не звёздно-полосатый.

— К счастью для Америки, мы никогда этого так и не узнаем.

— Ну ты хоть представь себе, насколько это было бы нелепо.

— Тони.

— Это же как будто трахаться с американским флагом.

— Господи боже, Старк! Может, сосредоточимся на том, как бы убедить Стива оставить нас в живых, а не на твоих заковыристых фетишах?

— Я не сказал, что это мой фетиш, я сказал, что это было бы нелепо…

— Пожалуйста, давай отложим твою маниакальную тягу к члену Кэпа на потом? Ты ещё помнишь, что скоро нас придет убивать страдающий от похмелья и унижения суперсолдат?

— Смерть — это слишком мягкая кара для вас.

Клинт и Тони кувырком скатились с дивана и рванули наутёк с криком:

— Бежим!

***

_Вчера днем_

— Тони, я не смогу, — с несчастным видом заявил Стив.

На прошлой неделе отметили годовщину первого вторжения Локи, и СМИ, конечно, до сих пор плясали на ней на все деньги. Организовывали всевозможные исследования, приводили экспертов, со всех сторон обсасывали последствия вскрывшегося существования супергероев. Странная это была тема, на самом деле — ну да, они разнесли не одно здание, по окончанию каждой из битв смолотили жратвы вдвое больше собственного веса, но Тони целиком и полностью всё оплатил. А ещё они раз восемь, наверное, спасали планету от порабощения инопланетянами.

Однако на Мстителей отовсюду сыпалась критика. Их обвиняли во всём, начиная с глобального потепления и заканчивая кризисом рынка труда. Фьюри буквально зациклился на том, что такая слава им не нужна. СМИ описывали их как бездумных солдат под командованием Фьюри — и Фьюри отреагировал тем, что приказал каждому Мстителю дать интервью.

Все оценили иронию.

Раньше они только и рассказывали что об Инициативе да о битвах, причём Тони и Клинт в основном брали огонь на себя и, поддерживая лёгкую и шутливую атмосферу, помогали остальным избегать чересчур личных вопросов. На новых же интервью Мстителям следовало показать, какие они в повседневной жизни: поговорить о себе, о своих коллегах по команде, о совместном существовании в Башне. Они сами могли выбрать канал, ведущего, время передачи и вообще всё что угодно, лишь бы явиться на телевидение и продемонстрировать хоть немного человечности.

Тони справился с заданием менее чем за день, подгадав под запланированное ранее интервью. С обычной для себя уверенностью он обсудил с ведущим своих сокомандников и их выходки, посетовав, что некому выпустить про них реалити-шоу — ни одна съёмочная группа в мире не продержится и суток.

Остальные Мстители раньше не выступали в качестве гвоздей телепрограмм, но по большей части у них всё прошло отлично.

Клинт и Наташа объединились и отправились на ночное ток-шоу, надеясь, что его толком никто не смотрит. Одиночное интервью с любым из них наверняка получилось бы странным: Наташа и откровенность плохо сочетались между собой, а Клинт был тем ещё троллем, — но вместе они стали настоящей интернет-сенсацией. Клинт подшучивал над Наташей, выставляя её в более позитивном и человечном ключе, а Наташа следила за Клинтом и одёргивала всякий раз, как он переступал черту.

Брюса уговаривали долго и мучительно. Халка он держал под относительным контролем, так что навязчивые раздражающие вопросы вряд ли могли заставить его разозлиться и превратиться в зелёное чудовище; проблема заключалась, скорее, в его личном комфорте. Он ненавидел толпу, камеры и чужое внимание, так что телевизионное интервью представляло собой средоточие его ненависти.

Однако Фьюри настаивал, поэтому Тони потянул за пару-другую ниточек — ну ладно, он обошёлся мизером ниточек, алло, всё-таки он был Тони Старком — и отправил Брюса на «Дейли Шоу». Джон Стюарт с наименьшей вероятностью мог проехаться насчёт Халка и с наибольшей — отнестись к любой, даже самой серьёзной теме с юмором, а именно это и требовалось для того, чтобы Брюс расслабился. Из ситуации удалось выйти с минимальными потерями: хотя Брюс постоянно запинался и сидел с таким видом, как будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок или сблюет, благодаря Стюарту интервью выглядело лёгким и непринужденным.

Большинство вопросов касались его мнения о других Мстителях и жизни в Башне, на что Брюс отвечал с естественным для него суховатым юмором. Публика и так охотно смеялась, но когда он упомянул, что Тони Старк носит трусы с изображением Капитана Америки, в студии случилась настоящая истерика.

— Ты же поклялся молчать! — прошипел Тони из-за кулис, как только объявили перерыв на рекламу. — Ты предал меня, Беннер! Предал!

— Я не нарочно, — Брюс скривился. — Он спросил, какой ты без костюма…

— И первыми тебе в голову пришли мои боксеры? А как же врачебная тайна?

— В последний раз повторяю, я доктор не из той области. Он сказал «без костюма», и мне вспомнился только тот случай, когда ты забрёл в мою лабораторию без штанов…

— Семьдесят четыре часа без сна, у меня мысли путались…

— Это человеческая черта, Тони. Ведь в этом и заключается смысл всей затеи?

— Теперь я очеловечен по самые помидоры, спасибо!

— Ты просто смущаешься, потому что теперь и Стив знает, — Брюс, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.

— Да мне пофиг на это. Почему мне должно быть не пофиг?

— Да-да, конечно.

Тони ещё немного попререкался, но Брюс на это только понимающе и заговорщически улыбался. Всю дорогу домой Тони старательно хмурился. Если бы не эта дурацкая проницательность Беннера…

Интервью Тора приобрело поразительный успех и стало, пожалуй, самым популярным. На каждый вопрос он отвечал с искренним энтузиазмом, горя желанием выразить свой восторг жизнью в Мидгарде. Он поведал немного о своём доме и тамошних традициях, после чего без стеснения признался, что по-настоящему скучает по своему миру и своим людям, но пока он нужен Мидгарду — без колебания пожертвует собой, чтобы защитить его.

Потом он рассказал о Джейн, о том, как она, Дарси и Селвиг познакомили его с чудесами этой вселенной. Его пылкая любовь к Джейн была видна невооружённым глазом: в его словах, в его голосе и особенно в мягкой глуповатой улыбке, с которой он произносил её имя. К концу передачи даже ведущий, несмотря на всю свою кричащую мужественность, впал практически в девичий экстаз.

Да, Тор попал в тренды.

С исторического заявления Фьюри миновала уже неделя, а Стив по-прежнему всеми силами избегал интервью. Он отклонил тринадцать предложений, причём для каждого следующего находил всё более и более нелепые причины. Наконец Фьюри пригрозил перевести его в запасные, пока он не определится, и тогда Стив выбрал шоу наугад. Только подтвердив своё согласие по телефону, он понял, что это будет прямой эфир.

Сейчас они с Тони стояли в спальне Стива. В студию приехать требовалось к трём, а пока был всего-то полдень — но Стив уже кружил по комнате, пытаясь подобрать приличный костюм. Точнее, это Тони пытался подобрать ему что-то презентабельное: Стив больше сосредоточился на том, чтобы убедить его всё отменить.

— Кэп, расслабься. Ты справлялся с нацистами, пришельцами и суперзлодеями — ха, кстати, помнишь то чудо-юдо, которое сочетало в себе все три компонента? Ты всё сможешь, здоровяк.

— Но ты ведь пойдёшь со мной, правда? — встревоженный Стив, как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало, словно уменьшился в размерах. Он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Естественно, я буду неотлучно находиться за кулисами. Знаешь что, я даже, наверное, постараюсь встать прямо за ведущим, чтобы ты мог посмотреть ему за плечо и представить, что мы просто тусуемся в мастерской или обедаем вместе. И больше никого; только ты и я.

— Да, наверное… — судя по виду, Стива это не слишком утешило. — Ты точно не сможешь принять участие вместе со мной?

— К сожалению, нет, mon Capitaine, — Тони выудил пиджак и приподнял его перед собой. — А это почему так глубоко запрятано? Ты будешь выглядеть в нём фантастически.

— Тебе не кажется, что он немного официозный? — Стив поморщился. — Но ведь Клинт с Наташей пошли вместе, не понимаю, почему нам так нельзя.

— Клинт с Наташей пошли вместе, потому что — по секрету — они сиамские близнецы, и мы не сумели бы их разлучить, даже если бы попытались. Кроме того, все без исключения знают, что между ними что-то такое есть, а люди любят поспекулировать на старую добрую тему «будут они вместе или нет», — Тони похлопал Стива по плечу, побуждая его приподнять руку, и помог ему надеть пиджак. — И хватит уже ныть, собирайся.

— Я не ныл, я протестовал, — Стив закатил глаза, но на его щеках заплясал лёгкий румянец. — И… кто сказал, что насчёт нас нельзя поспекулировать на ту же самую тему?

Тони позволил себе пофантазировать долю секунды, но потом резко оборвал свои мечты и принуждённо рассмеялся.

— Притормози, Кэп. Напоминаю, что ты не обязан защищать всё и вся. — Отвернувшись от Стива, он принялся перебирать его галстуки. Это занятие заняло у него немного больше времени, чем было нужно на самом деле — ровно столько, чтобы взять себя в руки. Не нужно показывать Стиву, насколько ему хочется, чтобы это оказалось правдой. — Есть куча способов поддерживать гей-пары и помимо того, чтобы притворяться их частью.

— Но я не…

— Ну вот, готово, — поспешно произнёс Тони, не желая продолжать этот разговор, и затянул на шее Стива светло-голубой галстук. Ради Стива он многое мог бы сделать, но изображать несуществующие отношения с человеком, в которого влюблён — это уже такой уровень мазохизма, на который даже Тони был не способен. — Он не такой голубой, как твои глаза, но так как вряд ли найдётся что-то более близкое по цвету, сойдёт.

Стив покраснел — на что, собственно, и было рассчитано — и Тони тайком улыбнулся. Они стояли близко-близко, всего на расстоянии нескольких дюймов друг от друга, и Тони немного помедлил, завязывая последние узлы на галстуке. Не найдя приличных причин и дальше оставаться в таком положении, он хлопнул Стива по груди и отступил назад, чтобы оценить образ целиком.

— Чёрт побери, Роджерс, — он ненадолго залип на этом зрелище, прежде чем одёрнуть себя. — Забудь о милой мордашке и румянце, как только ты войдёшь в студию, сразишь всех наповал.

— Думаешь, я хорошо в этом выгляжу? — с довольным видом спросил Стив. Его как будто бы больше интересовала реакция Тони, чем собственное отражение.

— Да, — Тони приложил все усилия, чтобы не выдать, как от восторга перехватило дыхание.

— Что ж, спасибо, — Стив наконец повернулся к зеркалу и слегка оттянул галстук. — То есть, за помощь спасибо. По крайней мере, я буду выглядеть достойно, когда начну запинаться на каждом слове.

— Не будешь ты запинаться, — Тони возвёл очи горе. — Просто представь, что перед тобой я. Или, ну, например, Наташа, Брюс или с кем тебе там наиболее комфортно. Ты хорошо умеешь общаться, Стив. Всё будет отлично.

— От недостатка веры ты явно не страдаешь.

— Я прекрасно тебя знаю. Все тебя любят, Стив, тебя невозможно не любить.

— Ты не совсем прав, — в кои-то веки на лице Стива ничего нельзя было прочитать.

— Ну, ладно, допустим, — Тони аккуратно умолчал про первое пришедшее на ум «а я люблю» и перевёл стрелки. — Нацисты, может, и отпадают. И суперзлодеи — ты вечно мешаешь их планам. Но мы-то сейчас о нормальных людях говорим. Как только войдёшь, не забудь улыбнуться и поприветствовать зрителей, прежде чем двинуться к ведущему — так ты будешь казаться ближе. Один взгляд на твоё дружелюбное лицо и модный костюм, и они будут ловить каждое твоё слово.

— Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, — Стив закатил глаза. — Я не то чтобы очень-то… ну, понимаешь.

— Вообще-то, нет, — Тони вскинул бровь. Стив махнул рукой, но и тогда Тони не уловил намёка.

— Э-э, — у Стива порозовели кончики ушей. — Интересный.

Тони заморгал. Стив принял его ошарашенное молчание за согласие и неловко поёжился.

— Мне просто, ну, не о чем особо говорить. Ты и сам знаешь, я постоянно достаю тебя в мастерской…

— Достаёшь? — тупо повторил Тони. Вообще-то для него это всегда были лучшие моменты дня. Кхм, достаёт. Конечно, можно и так выразиться… но нет.

— И не надо делать такое лицо, — Стив покраснел ещё сильнее, но его взгляд упрямства не потерял. В нём так и читалось: «я скажу то, что должен, и ты меня не остановишь». — Я осознаю, что я уж точно не самый интересный собеседник, но меня это не беспокоит. Мне комфортно с тобой… и со всеми вами, Мстителями то есть, да, но во время тех военных концертных туров я смотрелся ужасно, и на этом интервью я буду смотреться ужасно. Как по-твоему, может, у тебя всё-таки как-нибудь получится убедить Ника отменить его?

Стив считал себя плохим собеседником? Считал себя скучным?

— Слушай, я понимаю, что обычно сарказм из меня так и хлещет, но сейчас я со всей искренностью заявляю, что ты самый нескучный человек из всех, с кем я когда-либо встречался. Я богатый и всемирно известный супергерой, Стив, я со многими встречался, а ты мой любимчик. Что это о тебе говорит?

Так, ладно, он не собирался упоминать любимчика, это всё-таки достаточно сильно смущало, но у Стива с его опущенными глазами и несчастными морщинами на лбу был вид побитого щеночка. Его явное оживление стоило этого признания.

— Любимчик, значит?

— Не зазнавайся. Я сразу тебя разжалую, вот увидишь.

— Конечно, Тони, — Стив с улыбкой закивал.

— Вот и всё, ты разжалован. Брюс мой новый… нет, он проболтался в передаче о моём нижнем белье, о чем я только думаю, забудь, теперь Клинт мой любимчик.

— То есть это правда? — по лицу Стива скользнула ухмылка.

— Что правда? — Тони замер. Чёрт.

— У тебя есть боксеры с Капитаном Америкой.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Говорил-говорил, — Стив пришёл в полный восторг. Тони захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Нет, совершенно точно не…

— У тебя есть трусы, на которых изображено моё лицо, — Стив покачал головой, всё так же противно ухмыляясь. — Знаешь, если уж тебе так отчаянно хотелось, чтобы я забрался к тебе в штаны, надо было просто попросить.

Стив сделал осторожный шаг вперёд, но Тони так захватила внезапно возникшая мысль, что ему некогда было заниматься расшифровкой его возможных намерений.

— Вот! — Тони ткнул пальцем в Стива. — Вот ты и доказал мою правоту. Скучный ты человек, Роджерс, ага, как же. Да у тебя офигенное чувство юмора, нужно просто не бояться проявлять его.

— Да, такие вот у меня шутки, — Стив отступил назад, но увлёкшийся Тони, опять же, не обратил на это внимания.

— Нужно всего лишь раскрепостить тебя, заставить забыть, что перед тобой камера… — протянул Тони.

Это была чудесная, замечательная, совершенно уморительная идея. Тони собрался уже объяснить её Стиву, но в последний момент остановил себя. Стива и за миллион лет на такое не подбить.

Ну и ладно. Выполнить эту новую задачку можно и другими способами.

— Мне нужно идти, Кэпскимо. Просто расслабься, и да, не забудь взять с собой бутылку воды. Пей каждый раз, как почувствуешь, что нервничаешь, — Тони похлопал Стива по плечу и метнулся к двери. — И ни о чём не беспокойся. Доверься мне, я же гений, помнишь?

— Гений. Да, — вздохнул Стив.

***

— Как насчёт помочь мне украсть инопланетное бухло и накачать им девяностосемилетнего суперсолдата?

Клинт, сидевший в гостиной, заморгал:

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь!

— Я знал, кого назначать своим любимчиком, — Тони усмехнулся.

— Твой любимчик — Стив, — только и фыркнул Клинт, спрыгивая с дивана.

— За это ты разжалован. Теперь Тор — мой любимчик.

— Ну, тогда пусть Тор тебе и помогает…

— Заткнись, Бартон, — Тони пихнул его локтём в бок. — Пойдём, Джарвис сказал, что у Тора в комнате есть запертый тайник. При помощи Джарвиса я могу открыть дверь, но для сейфа требуются твои навыки обращения с отмычкой.

— Тони Старк, непревзойдённый гений, выучивший астрофизику за одну ночь, не может взломать замок? — хмыкнул Клинт.

— Всё он может, — проворчал Тони. — Но у нас всего несколько часов до интервью на то, чтобы напоить Стива, а тут ты справишься явно быстрее.

— Признай, что кое-что у меня получается лучше, чем у великого Тони Старка.

— Быстрее, а не лучше, разница есть.

— Когда дело касается взлома замков, чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Ладно, чтоб тебя, мудак, кое-что у тебя получается лучше, чем у меня. Можешь теперь просто взять и открыть этот чёртов замок?

— С огромным удовольствием, — осклабился Клинт.

Для супершпиона этот замок был на один зуб; Клинт справился с ним за пять минут. Выпивка выглядела, как выразился бы Тор, очень славно: она хранилась в стеклянных сосудах, украшенных витиеватыми узорами. Они были одновременно похожи и непохожи на обычные винные бутылки. Клинт с Тони обменялись взглядами.

— Нельзя же просто взять и на авось подлить её Стиву?

— Определённо, — Тони торопливо кивнул, вытащил один из сосудов и открутил крышечку, как когда-то показывал им Тор. — Нужно убедиться, что здесь нет ничего, ну, например, ядовитого.

— И ещё понять, сколько её требуется, чтобы опьянеть.

— Точно. Исключительно во имя науки.

— Вот именно.

Два часа и три сосуда спустя Тони и Клинт практически лужицами растеклись по полу. Тони настойчиво потыкал Клинта пальцем в бок, и тот со стоном откатился подальше.

— Отстань, не х’чу п’ка, ик, жить.

— Друг, я на девять, ик, сот с’рок шесть про… про-цен-тов уверен, что у нас с тобой что-то есть.

— Не х’чу, чтоб у нас чё-то с т’бой было, чувак, — пробормотал Клинт. — У меня уже есть. Т’лько не с т’бой, а с Ташей.

— Не-е-е, у нас… — Тони поморгал, сражаясь с непослушным языком. — Есть то, что сделать н’до. Со Стивом н’до.

— Груп...повуха на ч’тверых? Куча гемора, чувак…

— Не-не-не, я про другое… — Тони бешено замахал руками — и это его отвлекло. — Вау. Вау, Клинт, вау же! Они двиг’тся.

На то чтобы принять вертикальное положение, у них ушло стыдно сказать сколько времени. Однако в итоге они умудрились даже спуститься по лестнице; только по чистому везению, присущему дуракам и пьяным, в процессе они не поскользнулись, не упали и не раскроили себе черепа.

— Джей! — крикнул Тони, как только они добрались до общего этажа. — Джей, Джей, Джей…

— Да, сэр? — голос Джарвиса выражал отчётливое неодобрение.

— А где Сти-и-и-ив?

— Я крайне рекомендую вам отказаться от вашего плана, сэр.

— Не будь букой, Джей-Джей, где мой Сти-и-и-иви?

— И вновь я вынужден…

— Я щас включу злого босса, пл’хой робот, фу, — Тони моргнул и неожиданно для самого себя завёл: — Плохие роботы, плохие роботы, как же бы-ы-ы-ыть?..

— Как же быть, когда они придут за тобо-о-о-ой? [1] — внёс свою лепту Клинт, закинув руку на плечо Тони.

К этому моменту они уже добрели до кухни; там их и настигла пьяная истерика. Клинт сумел опереться на кухонный остров, а вот Тони попытался схватиться за тумбочку, но не преуспел и рухнул наземь.

— Дело! — пропыхтел Тони, с трудом приподнимаясь. — У нас есть дело!

— Дело? — недоумённо уставился на него Клинт. Он уже всё позабыл.

— Дело Стива! — Тони подхватил сосуд, который они принесли с собой, и начал шарить по навесным и напольным шкафам в поисках личной бутылки Стива.

— Тебе н’до призн’cя ему в лю-у-у-убви? — жизнерадостно пропел Клинт, продолжая обниматься с островом.

— Не это мне надо, другое надо, напоить надо… — Тони резко развернулся, чтобы заглянуть в очередной шкаф, и споткнулся о ноги Клинта. — Да чтоб тебя!

Они кувырком полетели на пол, запутавшись в конечностях. Только благодаря рефлексам Клинта, пусть и замедленным алкоголем, сосуд при этом не разбился на мелкие осколки.

— Чем, чёрт побери, вы занимаетесь? — вошедший Брюс посмотрел на них в нескрываемом замешательстве.

— Делом, — охотно, пусть и без особой пользы пояснил Клинт.

— Делом Стива, — Тони тоже не слишком-то помог.

— Каким ещё делом Стива? — подозрительно спросил Брюс.

У Тони перекорёжило всё лицо, так отчаянно он пытался разогнать алкогольную дымку и что-нибудь сообразить. Наконец он решительно шатнулся к Брюсу:

— Да!

— И что это… — Брюс раздражённо вздохнул. — Вы совсем наклюкались? Сейчас всего-то полтретьего.

— Стив! — воскликнули оба и вскочили. Они заметались по кухне, распахивая все попадающиеся на пути дверцы, не исключая даже холодильник.

— Интересно, стоит ли мне вообще спрашивать, что вы ищете? — Брюс приподнял бровь.

— Бутылку! — сказал как отрезал Клинт и принялся переворачивать все подряд кастрюли и сковородки. Особого смысла в этом не было.

— Дайте-ка я попробую предположить невероятное: вы ищете бутылку Стива для воды?

— Брюси, милый, не гл’пи, — Тони, проходя мимо, нажал ему на нос. — На хр’на нам это? Нет, мы ищем бутылку Стиви для воды.

— ...Конечно, — Брюс закатил глаза. — Что ж, тогда, пожалуйста, ни в коем случае не ищи её на тумбочке прямо перед твоим носом, ведь это так «глупо».

Из одного только упрямства Тони поступил ровно наоборот — и тут же резко выдохнул, словно увидел святой грааль. Хотя на самом деле он увидел всего-то белую пластиковую бутылку с надписью «Стив» чёрным маркером на боку. Кому что.

— Вот она! — Тони вскинул бутылку над головой, как долгожданный приз.

Потом Тони и Клинт сгрудились над ней, попутно пытаясь открыть асгардский сосуд.

— По-моему, крышку надо поверну…

— Ш-ш, Брюси, не шали, — шикнул Клинт.

— Дай взр-ик-ослым дядям пор’ботать, — Тони похлопал его по руке.

— Сказал человек, который носит трусы с Капитаном Америкой, — буркнул Брюс.

— Это было коф… куф… кон-фи-ден-ци-аль-но! — на повышенных тонах упрекнул его Тони. — Н’рушение личной тайны!

— Бро, — Клинт со всей искренностью сжал его руку. — Все знают, что ты х’чешь видеть лицо Стива на тв’м дружке. Мы тебе с’чувуем, он весь такой милый и в звёзд’чках и ваще, и ты в него по уши, мы п’маем, это круто, чувак, остынь.

— Вам повезло, что вы такие обаятельные придурки, — Брюс со вздохом опустился на колени и помог открыть сосуд. — Кроме того, мне тоже интересно увидеть, как себя поведёт наш Кэп под мухой.

— Во им’ науки? — невинно предположил Тони.

— Во имя науки, — усмехнулся Брюс и перелил выпивку в бутылку Стива — так аккуратно, что ни одна капля не упала мимо.

— Пьём во им’ науки! — Клинт «дал пять» Тони.

— Это вся м’я жизнь, — Тони весело фыркнул.

— Тебе нужна футболка с такой надписью, — Брюс методично привёл кухню в порядок, выкинул пустой сосуд в корзину под раковиной и поставил бутылку Стива ровно там, где она и была.

— М’я жизнь? — захлопал глазами Тони.

— Пью во имя науки, — уточнил Брюс. — И так как ты вряд ли вспомнишь этот разговор, по-моему, я только что придумал, что подарить тебе на Рождество.

— А зн’те, ребят, что я хочу на Рожд’во? — Тони с самым унылым видом опёрся спиной об остров.

— Стива, — синхронно ответили Брюс с Клинтом и синхронно же закатили глаза.

— Я бы прост’ завязал на нём бантик и, ик, сунул под ёлку, а утром, ик, потребовал рожд’венские поцелуи, — радостно забубнил Тони. — Даже Стив не смог бы отказаться от рожд’венских поцелуев.

— По-моему, Стив вообще плохо умеет тебе отказывать, один бог знает почему, — покачал головой Брюс, однако Тони его не слушал.

— Это же ради Рожд’ва, как будто понарошку… он мог бы зад’жать дыхание и думать об Ам’рике.

— Он наверняка бы думал только о тебе, если что…

— Вот поч’му Стив меня никогда не п’люб’т! Я проиграл Ам’рике! — простонал Тони.

— Да, именно поэтому, — Брюс приложил ладонь ко лбу. — Конечно, твоя неспособность услышать хоть что-нибудь, кроме звука собственного голоса, тут совершенно ни при чём. Или твоя склонность напиваться в два часа дня, а потом устраивать подставы.

— Эт не подстава, — настойчиво заверил Клинт, потянув Брюса за рукав. — Эт помощь. Мы х’ршие друзья, Брюси.

— Несомненно, — сухо улыбнулся Брюс.

После этого они почти сразу отрубились: Тони — прямо на тумбочке, прижимая к груди бутылку Стива, а Клинт — где-то в вентиляционной трубе, свесив одну ногу вниз.

***

Как только Тони проснулся, на него стремительно напала сильнейшая головная боль. Такого похмелья у него не было… уже год как. Может, больше. Громко застонав, он неторопливо оценил окружающую обстановку. Он не помнил, как добрался до кровати, впрочем, после первых двух бокалов он вообще мало что помнил. Рядом был Клинт. В какой-то момент к ним присоединился Брюс. Стив? Вроде бы нет, но они много о нём говорили.

Что-то ещё ему нужно было вспомнить, только непонятно, что именно; знакомое ощущение. Ну и хрен с ним, он либо вспомнит, либо нет. Не так уж это, наверное, и важно, если забылось. Перекатившись по кровати, Тони увидел стикер, приклеенный к тумбочке.

Что-то новенькое.

«Прости за то, что я тебе устроил. Надеюсь, твои намерения не изменились».

Подписано было просто «Стив», и Тони снова застонал. Ещё громче. Он облажался по полной, если Стив даже не стал подписываться своим обычным мультяшным наброском Капитаном Америки.

Тони попытался достучаться до памяти и понять, что натворил. Он помог Стиву выбрать костюм, завязал ему галстук. Сказал ему, что тот отлично выглядит, что все, кроме нацистов, его любят. Посоветовал пить воду во время интервью и отправился исполнять свой план…

О боже.

План.

Тони должен был поехать вместе со Стивом и убедиться, что тот опрокинет совсем немного. У асгардского бухла было одно замечательное свойство — оно принимало такой вкус, какой тебе хотелось. Для исходного плана это подходило как нельзя лучше: Стив захотел бы воды и подумал, что именно её и пьёт, а как только он достаточно расслабился бы, Тони стащил бы у него бутылку и во время перерыва на рекламу заменил жидкость.

Тони посмотрел на часы — чёрт, без семи пять. Выскочив из кровати, он подхватил с пола ботинки и, промчавшись по коридору, ткнул пальцем в кнопку лифта. Он был одет, так что, к счастью, хоть приводить себя в порядок не требовалось — только ботинки натянуть. Волосы, конечно, торчали в разные стороны, но Тони просто кое-как пригладил их, пока ждал лифт.

— Джарвис, где Бартон? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что он проснулся раньше меня и не дал Стиву взять бутылку.

— Агент Бартон до сих пор спит в кухонной вентиляции, сэр. Капитан Роджерс не смог его оттуда извлечь без посторонней помощи, так что ограничился тем, что любезно переложил вас в кровать, чтобы по пробуждении вас, помимо похмелья, не мучили ещё и затёкшие конечности.

Голос Джарвиса буквально сочился неодобрением, и Тони без дополнительных подсказок догадался, где, по мнению Джарвиса, стоило его оставить.

— Чёрт. — Двери лифта открылись, и Тони, едва ступив внутрь, принялся завязывать шнурки. — Так, высади меня на общем этаже. Стив уже что-то выпил?

— Передача назначена только на пять, но он крайне переживал из-за того, что ему придётся выступать на ней одному, тогда как вы должны были быть рядом. Полагаю, он мог уже начать.

— Да, я плохой человек, я понял, Джарвис, — Тони растер рукой лицо. — Боже, какое же я дерьмо.

Вбежав на кухню, Тони принялся швырять кастрюли и сковородки в вентиляцию, пока звон не разбудил Клинта. Застонав, тот добрых три секунды материл Тони за повышенную громкость — а потом до него дошёл весь ужас ситуации.

— Мы влипли.

***

— Прошу всех тепло поприветствовать капитана Стива Роджерса! — ведущий расплылся в широком профессиональном оскале.

Всё, его выход.

Стив показался из-за кулис. Зрительный зал, однако, был намного больше, чем он ожидал. И огни горели гораздо ярче, чем на репетиции. И лучше бы ему не накладывали столько сценического грима. Это было очень непривычно. А вдруг на этой жаре всё потечёт?

«Сосредоточься», — приструнил себя Стив.

Что там Тони просил его сделать после выхода? Улыбнуться и помахать рукой, точно. Стив еле пошевелил в воздухе дрожащей ладонью и попытался растянуть губы в улыбке. Вышла, похоже, какая-то гримаса. Если бы Тони околачивался где-нибудь за кулисами, было бы куда легче. Если бы Тони пришёл, он наверняка вообще пробрался бы в зал и начал корчить оттуда рожи, чтобы заставить Стива по-настоящему улыбнуться.

Если бы он был здесь, насколько проще всё было бы.

И без того фальшивая улыбка поблекла ещё сильнее. Тони пришёл бы, если бы Стив не потерял голову и не предположил, что они могут быть не только друзьями. О чём он только думал? Естественно, после этого Тони почувствовал себя неуютно. Каждый раз, как Стив заговаривал о чём-то подобном, Тони плавно менял тему; каждый раз, как они принимали обеззараживающий душ в Щ.И.Т.е (на удивление часто, кстати — злодеев прямо-таки манила радиация), первым отводил взгляд. Кроме того, Стив слишком многое слышал о прошлом Тони-ловеласа.

Сейчас-то Тони, конечно, перестал таскать к себе незнакомых женщин, но наивный Стив слишком многое для себя вложил в этот простой факт. Ну как можно было быть таким самонадеянным, чтобы обмануть самого себя и вообразить какую-то нелепицу? Правда, он не ожидал, что Тони попытается после этого допиться до чёртиков... хотя ему и так слишком хорошо было известно, что Тони он неинтересен.

Если честно, его несколько обидела такая реакция. Да, наверное, ему не стоило ничего такого говорить, но он не представлял, что Тони считает его настолько неподходящим партнером, что один только намёк на романтические отношения с ним вызовет желание напиться в стельку.

Супер, теперь ни в чём не повинный народ испытал на себе суровый взгляд Капитана Америки.

Быстро вернувшись к своему подобию улыбки, Стив пожал руку ведущему, и тот притворился, что ему раздавили ладонь. Стив нервно хохотнул, не представляя, как правильно реагировать на такое.

— Вот это рукопожатие, это я понимаю, друзья! Присаживайтесь, капитан, капитан Роджерс, Стив, могу я называть вас Стивом?

— Да, пожалуйста, просто Стив. — Он занял своё место, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы не стукнуться ни обо что коленом и не засуетиться.

— Вау, оцените, теперь я накоротке с тем человеком, постер которого добрый десяток лет украшал мою стену!

Ведущий сыпал шуточками, и люди откровенно наслаждались этим, но вот Стив до сих пор тормозил. Из его смерти когда-то сделали настоящий источник дохода, и как же он это ненавидел. Он был солдатом, выполнявшим свой долг — точно так же, как и все те солдаты, с которыми он служил. Однако на постерах, коллекционных карточках, фигурках и других бесчисленных товарах красовался именно его образ; чистой воды перебор, по мнению Стива.

Впрочем, учитывая, сколько раз после слов Брюса ему снился Тони в одних звёздно-полосатых боксерах, с нижним бельём производители точно не прокололись.

— Вы только полюбуйтесь на этот румянец! Не стесняйся, здоровяк, я всего лишь шучу.

Стив мрачно подумал, что, наверное, не стоит поправлять ведущего и говорить, что покраснел он от грязных мыслей о своём сокоманднике.

— А что ты можешь рассказать о своём сегодняшнем дне?

— Да всё вроде хорошо. А твой как? — закончив произносить эту фразу, Стив тут же поморщился.

Тони предупреждал его об этом. Следовало вцепиться в пробный вопрос и как-нибудь раскрутить ответ до полноценной истории, чтобы ведущему было от чего оттолкнуться и чтобы предупредить появление более неудобных вопросов. Вместо этого он ляпнул первую банальность, которая пришла в голову.

Никогда ещё Стив с такой ясностью не осознавал, насколько же скучно с ним общаться.

Лишь бы Тони решил это не смотреть…

— Вижу, ты действительно так вежлив, как говорят, — усмехнулся ведущий. — Я интервьюирую героя своего детства, так что у меня… как ты там выразился? Всё просто шикарно.

Стив хотел было напомнить, что он назвал свой день «хорошим», и не более, но решил, что это будет слишком грубо.

— Да, шикарно, — он попытался улыбнуться и, не в силах сдержаться, глянул за плечо ведущего.

«Знаешь что, я даже, наверное, постараюсь встать прямо за ведущим, чтобы ты мог посмотреть ему за плечо и представить, что мы просто тусуемся в мастерской или обедаем вместе. И больше никого; только ты и я».

Ни следа Тони. Стив надолго припал к своей бутылке.

***

Тони и Клинт пролагали себе путь через студию локтями и коленями, причём буквально. Тони на полном серьёзе собирался послать цветы тому парню, которого сбил с ног. В итоге они всё-таки оказались за кулисами — и теперь смотрели, как Стив громко хохочет. Предыдущую реплику они пропустили.

— Может, он ещё не успел выпить? — с надеждой спросил Клинт. Тони не стал торопиться с выводами.

Стив, развалившись в кресле, легко и свободно смеялся и энергично жестикулировал. Никогда он не вёл себя так раскованно на камеру.

— Нет, он выпил. Но… — Тони проанализировал ситуацию. Ведущий выглядел удивлённым, но довольным, Стив — расслабленным и счастливым, так что отхлебнуть он точно успел, но, может, они прибежали как раз вовремя? — На следующей рекламе мы точно подменим бутылку, но пока, мне кажется, всё в порядке.

Надо же было именно в этот момент Стиву более-менее успокоиться и ответить на вопрос.

— Хочешь узнать о Тони? — речь Стива стала немного невнятной, правда, не до такой степени, как у Тони с Клинтом в аналогичном состоянии — но она уж точно разительно отличалась от вежливой официальщины, к которой он обычно прибегал при общении с гражданскими. Однако внимание Тони больше привлёк смысл этой речи: — Боже, сколько всего я могу о нём рассказать!

Тони чуть не вышел на сцену, чтобы собственноручно остановить Стива, но Клинт его удержал.

— Чувак, это прямой эфир! Если мы из-за пустяка устроим скандал, Фьюри нас убьёт! — прошипел он.

— Бартон, клянусь господом богом, если ты прямо сейчас меня не отпустишь…

— Судя по всему, у тебя, Стив, есть много чего интересного в рукаве. Может, поделишься, каково это — жить с печально известным Тони Старком? — ведущий, войдя в раж, подвигал бровями, побуждая Стива продолжать. — Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп… этот человек хоть что-нибудь не умеет?

— Просыпаться до полудня, — честно признался Стив, и ведущий согнулся пополам.

Тони начал вырываться с удвоенной силой, но Клинт вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой, с восхищением следя за Стивом.

— Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп — это ерунда, — Стив саркастически фыркнул и махнул рукой, как будто отметая всё это в сторону. — В этой консервной банке скрывается добрейшей души человек.

— Моя репутация, — шипение Тони составило бы честь самому Голлуму. Клинт закатил глаза, не теряя бдительности.

— Добрейшей души человек? Это я и хотел услышать, — ведущий осклабился от уха до уха: он только что отхватил джек-пот.

— Ш-ш, — Стив приложил палец к губам. — Это секрет. Тони не хочет, чтобы об этом кто-нибудь знал, ясно? Он повёрнут на своей репутации.

Тони исторг какой-то странный вопль, и Клинт быстро зажал ему рот ладонью.

— Заткнись, Старк, всё же пока хорошо.

— Даже сейчас? — подначил ведущий.

— Да. Он хочет, чтобы люди считали его Мистером Пижоном, но на самом деле он такой чудик. Когда он заканчивает большой проект, он иногда пританцовывает от радости, знаете? Сейчас покажу, вот так.

Встав, Стив покачал бёдрами и потряс головой, подражая Тони в порыве изобретательского экстаза. Это продолжалось всего секунду или две: он пошатнулся, зацепил одной ногой другую и с пьяненьким смешком свалился обратно в кресло.

— И видели бы вы, как он ругается на своих роботов. Особенно на беднягу Дубину.

— Прямо-таки ругается? И они его понимают?

— Конечно. Они как… маленькие Джарвисы. Тони постоянно ворчит, что они прекрасно осознают свои ошибки, но ему, по-моему, всё-таки нравится, что ему есть с кем поболтать в его огромной пустой мастерской… хотя он больше ругается, а не болтает. Чаще всего он выбирает Дубину, по крайней мере, наказывает простоями он чаще всего именно его.

— Простоями?

— Да, обычно, когда тот роняет блендер. Когда он лажает с новыми проектами, ему достается колпак дурака.

— Прости, что?

— Колпак дурака. Тони говорит, это потому, что он Дубина. Дубина стоеросовый, то есть дурачок, весело же, да? — Стива скрутило от хохота. Еле-еле отдышавшись, он с нежностью улыбнулся. — Они довольно глючные, и им много что недоступно, но он их обожает. Хотя, кстати, омлет они готовят лучше него.

— Холостой миллиардер не умеет готовить? — ведущий с язвительной ухмылкой обратился к залу. — Вот новость-то.

— Да боже упаси! У него в арсенале только омлет, — Стив растер рукой лицо. — И тот ужасный.

Тони совершенно унизительным образом пискнул. У него фантастически получается омлет! Этот крысёныш…

— Такое ощущение, что тебе не раз и не два приходилось его пробовать, — ухмыляющийся ведущий с притворным сочувствием похлопал Стива по плечу. И чего бы ему не ухмыляться? У него тут творилась сенсация. Оскорбительная, порочащая честь и достоинство сенсация.

— Ну да, — Стив даже изумился, что ведущему это невдомёк. — Я ни за что не смогу сказать Тони, что его омлет мне не нравится.

— Понимаю. Судя по слухам, Старку довольно трудно сказать «нет», — ведущий обернулся к зрителям, предлагая оценить шутку.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — простонал Стив, снова растирая ладонью лицо. — Когда я говорю «да», он становится таким… таким... И он так, ну, так радуется, и я хочу, чтобы так было всегда. Ненавижу, когда он огорчается.

Ведущий удивлённо заморгал, но быстро встряхнулся.

— Банковский счёт с десятью нулями, наверное, несколько смягчает ему любые огорчения.

— По-моему, с двенадцатью нулями, — Стив покачал головой, даже не догадываясь, что чуть не устроил ведущему инфаркт. — И нет, я так не считаю. Я считаю, из-за этого он только чувствует с’я одиноким.

Невнятное «с’я» осталось практически незамеченным на фоне того, что, пожалуй, самого обожаемого и ненавистного человека на земле только что назвали одиноким.

— Убей меня, — взмолился Тони.

— Ш-ш, дай досмотреть, — Клинт спохватился, что ненароком убрал ладонь, и снова прикрыл Тони рот.

— Кхм… да, — ведущий прочистил горло, пытаясь найти выход из ситуации. — Это определенно новый взгляд на него.

— Вот ты знал, что он носит мои боксеры? — Стив захихикал, не засмеялся, а именно захихикал. Ведущий заметно обрадовался этой ерунде: он готов был переключиться на что угодно, лишь бы слова «одиночество» и «Тони Старк» больше не упоминались в одном предложении. А вот Тони хотелось просто умереть. — То есть, не мои. Просто на них моё лицо. Но это всё равно мило.

Стив Роджерс, объект его непреходящей любви и, чтоб его, национальный символ, только что на всю страну назвал его одиноким и милым. И объявил, что его омлет — отстой. Хуже этот день стать просто не мог.

— Мило, да? — у ведущего был какой-то странный вид: он явно пытался понять, стоит продолжать разговор в том же направлении или нет. — Обычно, кхм, в отношении Тони Старка такие эпитеты не используют.

— Правда? А я всегда считал его милым. Он такой... невысокий.

Ведущий вместе с залом взорвались смехом. Стив охотно вторил им.

— Компактный, чтоб он в ад провалился! — возмущение Тони надёжно заглушила ладонь Клинта.

— Итак, мы многое узнали о Старке, а что насчёт тебя? — ведущий плавно сменил тему. — Может, поиграешь для нас немного мускулами? Вон на ту камеру.

Он указал направо, видимо, ожидая, что Стив немного попозирует, покривляется и сядет обратно. Вместо этого — наверняка, чтобы доказать Тони, что любой день может стать ещё хуже — Стив снял пиджак и принялся расстегивать рубашку:

— Ну, если надо, то вот, пожалуйста.

— Он… — Клинт заморгал. — Ух ты. Может, на этом его и остановим?

— Я... это… — мозг Тони ушёл на перезагрузку: когда Стив начал пуговица за пуговицей обнажать гладкую светлую кожу, все мысли полетели под откос. — То есть, я могу попробовать как-то притормозить его, но не уверен, что из этого что-то получится…

— Кхм, да, так, наверное, тоже можно, — ведущий заметно удивился, но сохранил выбранный курс. — А что ещё улучшила сыворотка? Мы все убедились насчёт мышц, но вот что насчёт интеллекта или памяти?

— У меня идеальная память, — кивнул Стив. Рубашку, пусть и расстёгнутую, он так и не снял: вопрос отвлёк его от бесплатного стриптиза на публику. — Ещё я стал лучше слышать и видеть. А ещё полюбуйтесь-ка на это!

Стив встал и потянулся к ремню.

— Матерь божья, он что… — от шока Клинт разжал хватку, и Тони тут же выбежал на сцену — и к чертям собачьим все камеры.

— Конечно, это круто и всё такое, но ты просто представь себе, как странно было, когда я в первый раз попробовал подро… ай!

Тони резко отвёл руки Стива от ремня. Клинт, отставший всего на один шаг, уже рассыпался в извинениях по поводу срочного сбора Мстителей, вы же понимаете, как это бывает, и тэ дэ, и тэ пэ.

— Тони! — Стив заметно обрадовался, напрочь забыл про ремень и обнял Тони за шею. — Ты всё-таки пришёл!

— Да, привет, ага, совершенно точно пришёл, давай-ка мы теперь уведём тебя за кулисы…

Тони кое-как сумел выпутаться, и Клинт, мгновенно ухватив Стива под локоть, выпроводил того со сцены. Ведущий пробормотал что-то о том, что после быстрой рекламы непременно вернётся.

— Мне не приснилось? Капитан Америка в прямом эфире центрального телеканала только что сболтнул о том, как впервые подрочил, заимев новый член? — яростно прошипел Клинт Тони на ухо, как только они выбрались из-под прицела объективов.

— Не напоминай. Я труп. Он убьёт меня. Капитан Америка убьёт меня…

— И меня тоже, вот же фигня какая!.. Так, заткнись пока и помоги мне вытащить наш трофей в виде одного светлоголового бесстыжего здоровяка из студии, пока с него окончательно штаны не упали.

— Не буду я тебя убивать, Тони, — Стив осоловело улыбнулся и попытался потрогать его лицо. — С чего мне тебя убивать?

— Поверь мне, приятель, через несколько часов, когда всё это выветрится, у тебя найдётся куча ответов на этот вопрос, — вздохнул Тони.

— Твоя бородка царапается, — Стив похлопал Тони по щеке.

— Рад слышать, — Тони полностью сосредоточился на дороге, пропуская мимо ушей околесицу Стива. Вроде бы эта дверь вела на парковку? Или следующая?

— Как думаешь, у меня может появиться ожог от щетины? Или сыворотка сработает быстрее?

Тони споткнулся на ровном месте.

— Соберись, Старк, — Клинт, закатив глаза, снова потащил его за собой. Они миновали пару двойных дверей и всё-таки оказались на парковке. — Может, ускоришься? Если охрана нас догонит, нам придётся объясняться, почему Капитан Америка решил сверкнуть на всю страну своим хозяйством. Да где же, чёрт, наша машина-то?

— Кхм, — Тони всё никак не мог отойти от фразы Стива. Ожог от щетины подразумевал страстные поцелуи. Что подразумевало, что Стив размышлял о страстных поцелуях. С ним, с Тони Старком. — По-моему, во втором ряду… Кэп, ты подумываешь о том, чтобы поцеловать меня?

— Ну, — Стив покосился на него, как на идиота. — Типа.

— Типа? — задохнулся Тони. — Что это «типа» значит? Кто вообще этому «типа» Капитана Америку научил?

— Я имел в виду… — Стив непонимающе заморгал. — Ну, то и имел.

— То есть если я прямо сейчас тебя поцелую, — насел Тони, — ты не будешь против?

— Да, — Стив резко погрустнел и опустил взгляд. — Но тебе это не инт’сн…

Тони тут же притянул к себе его голову и припал губами к губам. Если Стив в первый и последний раз допился до такого состояния, чтобы поддаться, то Тони ни за что на свете не упустит этого шанса.

Боже, это оправдало себя на все сто процентов.

Стив с тихим вздохом послушно откликнулся, с готовностью и желанием — как в самых заветных мечтах. Сперва он положил ладони на бёдра Тони, потом, не удовольствовавшись этим, обнял его за талию и прижал к себе как можно крепче. Тони наслаждался от всей души; он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо испытывал такое счастье.

Это была плохая идея. Стив, когда протрезвеет, сперва укокошит его, а потом будет нудеть о неправильной природе его чувств — но сейчас, хотя бы в этот краткий миг, Тони было на это плевать.

— Старк, я знаю, ты считаешь себя эдаким мультизадачным божеством, но даже ты не можешь одновременно вести машину и целоваться…

— Вот ты не мог мне хотя бы минуту дать, а, сволочь? — неохотно отстранившись, пробормотал Тони, и с жалобным вздохом потрепал Стива по плечу. — Ладно, хорошенького понемножку.

— Тони? — в широко распахнутых глазах Стива светилась… надежда? Тони отмахнулся от этого наваждения.

— Залезай, давай довезём тебя до дома и протрезвим.

— Но… но, Тони, ты…

— Знаю, всё знаю, прости, но мне не жаль, предлагаю перенести этот спор на потом, хорошо? — Тони усадил Стива на заднее сидение, а сам устроился на водительском. Заведя машину, он обернулся проверить, что выезду ничего не мешает, и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Клинта.

— Что?

— Да ничего, не обращай внимания. Меня неизменно восхищает сила твоего отрицания.

— Какого отрицания?

— Вот именно, — Клинт возвёл очи горе. — Пожалуй, я мог бы за несколько минут прояснить ситуацию для вас обоих, но, если честно, мне слишком интересно, кто из вас первым прогнётся под грузом собственной непроходимой глупости.

— Ты что, головой ударился? — Тони покосился на Клинта, выруливая с парковки.

— Да-да, всё так и есть. Не обращай на меня внимания, — фыркнул Клинт. — Твоя зазноба, кстати, отрубилась.

— Чёрт, уже? — Тони посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Ну да, чёрт, уже. — И как мы будем вытаскивать его из машины?

— Я прямо и откровенно заявляю, что не собираюсь будить похмельного и злого суперсолдата.

— В броне-то я смогу его приподнять…

— И уложить свой трофей в кроватку. Мило.

— Заткнись, мудак. Если он не вспомнит, как целовался со мной, тебе под страхом смерти запрещено об этом говорить, ясно?

— Ты что же думаешь, моё молчание ничего не стоит? — хмыкнул Клинт. — Я хочу новый комплект стрел, что-нибудь взрывчатое…

— Да пожалуйста, что угодно.

— И, — Клинт кинул на него выразительный взгляд. — У меня будет право дразнить тебя по этому поводу в его отсутствие.

— Нет.

— Эй, Стив, догадайся, кто тебя засосал, когда ты набухался в хламину? — с показательной ленцой протянул Клинт.

— Ладно, — Тони стиснул зубы. — Однажды, Бартон, когда ты спрыгнешь с какой-нибудь крыши, я, «к несчастью», не успею поймать твою костлявую задницу.

— Прости, но моя задница идеальна. В доказательство этого созданы целые сайты.

— Нет никаких…

— Сокол-зад точка ком, выкуси.

— Я не знаю, кого считать более чокнутым: создателя сайта, который посвятил его твоей заднице, или тебя за то, что ты на него зашёл.

— Обижаешь, у меня премиум-аккаунт.

— ...Вопрос снят. Ты победил.

***

На Стива снизошло озарение: он умер.

Ничто другое не могло объяснить, почему голова разрывается от боли, тело ощущается совершенно неподъёмным, а от солнечного света глаза натурально слепнут.

О боже, свет.

Стив быстро закрыл глаза, спасаясь от жгучей яркости. Впрочем, в голове от этого пульсировать не перестало. Он постепенно начал осознавать окружающий мир: гладкие простыни под спиной, тёплое одеяло сверху, — и пришёл к выводу, что «умер» всё-таки было некоторым преувеличением.

Он перекатился набок, немного запутавшись в одеяле, и приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на часы. Те показывали девять утра, то есть он проспал даже дольше обычного — так почему же он чувствовал себя так невероятно ужасно?

Он попытался восстановить в памяти события предыдущего вечера и с испугом понял, что те словно затянуты дымкой. Он прекрасно помнил утро и день: он пробежался, позавтракал с командой, устроил совместную тренировку, немного посидел в мастерской у Тони, потом отправился готовиться, Тони помог ему выбрать костюм для интервью…

Интервью.

Вместо него в памяти красовалась огромная дыра с проблесками яркого света и периодически прорывающимся театральным смехом... и ничего определённого, даже ни одного вопроса. Стив подскочил и немедленно пожалел об этом — может, кто-то ударил его по голове? Боже всемогущий, как же она болела.

Да что, так-перетак, вчера случилось-то?

Его взгляд упал на прикроватную тумбочку. Там обнаружился стакан воды, тарелка тостов и записка. Стив проигнорировал воду и тосты в пользу записки, надеясь, что найдёт в ней ответы.

«Стив,

Я сбежал в Мексику, так что бесполезно прямо сейчас кидаться убивать меня. Обезболивающее ни хрена тебе не поможет, так что просто попей и поешь. Если и после этого не придёшь в норму, спустись в мастерскую и попроси Дубину сварганить тебе похмельный смузи. Да, он и должен быть голубым, не бойся, он реально помогает.

Прости.

Тони».

Похмельный смузи? Так это было похмелье? Это кое-что объясняло, но с чего вдруг — не говоря уже о том, как — он его себе заработал? И почему Тони просил не кидаться убивать его? Это что, из-за Тони у него случилось похмелье?

Ну, если кто и мог…

— Джарвис?

— Да, Капитан? — Джарвис говорил тихо, почти шёпотом, и Стив был безмерно благодарен ему за это.

— Где Тони?

— Боюсь, сэр переписал мой код, Капитан. Я не могу предоставить вам эту информацию. Возможно, вам будет интересно местонахождение агента Бартона? Он пересматривает ваше интервью в гостиной на этаже сэра.

Старый добрый Джарвис.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, Капитан.

Стив растёр лицо ладонью, не выдержал и всё-таки спросил:

— Джарвис, расскажи мне, что натворил Тони.

— Боюсь, и эту информацию я не могу предоставить, — виновато отказался Джарвис. — Капитан, смею отметить, что в его намерениях, несмотря на все их последствия, было только упростить ситуацию для вас.

Упростить… Тони напоил его ради интервью?

Стив быстро осушил стакан и проглотил тост. Сняв с себя вчерашний костюм, он торопливо принял душ, накинул свежую одежду и направился на этаж Тони, с каждой минутой сердясь все больше. С чего Тони взял, что это хорошая идея? О чём, чтоб его, тот вообще думал?

Джарвис не сообщил о его приходе, и Стив мысленно пометил на будущее сказать ему спасибо. Он встал прямо за спинкой дивана, на котором сидели Тони и Клинт. Они смотрели… о боже, это правда он?

Да, это он.

Стив на экране, пошатываясь и пьяно улыбаясь, расстёгивал рубашку, намереваясь продемонстрировать на камеру свои мускулы. Когда же ведущий спросил, что ещё у него улучшилось, он потянулся к ремню.

Стив в гостиной изумлённо распахнул глаза. Слава богу, Тони подбежал к Стиву на экране и быстро отвёл его руки в стороны. Тот Стив тут же восторженно обнял Тони за шею и провозгласил, как он рад его приходу, после чего Тони и Клинт увели его за кулисы.

Стив увидел достаточно. Он сделал шаг вперёд, собираясь обнаружить своё присутствие…

— Скажи, что он меня не убьёт, — протянул Тони.

— Прости, но что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, — поморщился Клинт.

— Я не прошу тебя быть честным, — проворчал Тони и с громким вздохом рухнул обратно на диван. — Просто соври.

— Тони, — взгляд Клинта был серьёзнее некуда. — Капитан Америка чуть не засветил на всю страну свой звёздно-полосатый член. Мы с тобой всё равно что трупы.

Это уж точно.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что у него всё-таки не звёздно-полосатый.

— К счастью для Америки, мы никогда этого так и не узнаем.

— Ну ты хоть представь себе, насколько это было бы нелепо.

— Тони.

— Это же как будто трахаться с американским флагом.

Стив покраснел, а Клинт простонал:

— Господи боже, Старк! Может, сосредоточимся на том, как бы убедить Стива оставить нас в живых, а не на твоих заковыристых фетишах?

— Я не сказал, что это мой фетиш, я сказал, что это было бы нелепо…

— Пожалуйста, давай отложим твою маниакальную тягу к члену Кэпа на потом? Ты ещё помнишь, что скоро нас придет убивать страдающий от похмелья и унижения суперсолдат?

— Смерть, — встрял Стив, решив, что уже на всю жизнь наслушался разговоров о своём достоинстве, — это слишком мягкая кара для вас.

Клинт и Тони кувырком скатились с дивана и заорали:

— Бежим!

Смешно: они решили, что смогут от него скрыться. Стив мгновенно поймал их за шкирку и дёрнул обратно.

— Тонипоцеловалтебянеубивайменяпожалуйста! — протараторил Клинт.

— Бартон! — крикнул Тони.

— Что? — хватка Стива ослабла. Наверное, именно этого Клинт и добивался, потому что он тут же вывернулся и испарился в коридоре. Тони попытался повторить его трюк, но у него, конечно же, ничего не вышло. Стив вцепился в него покрепче:

— Это правда?

— Кхм, да, привет, слушай, а может, поговорим об этом как-нибудь потом, ну, например, никогда, никогда — это просто супер…

— Тони.

— И кстати, прижимать меня к стене — не лучший способ вести эту дискуссию…

Стив резко сократил расстояние между ними.

На удивление, это оказалось гораздо легче, чем представлялось. Он столько времени за последние недели — ну ладно, месяцы, — провёл за составлением всевозможных планов, призванных убедить Тони хотя бы посмотреть на него с романтической точки зрения, что ничего из того, что должно было последовать дальше, он не успел особо продумать. Когда ему приходило это в голову, он останавливался на том, что это будет сложно. Он полагал, что будет колебаться и нервничать, что ему придётся накручивать себя и брать на слабо, чтобы сделать хотя бы первый шаг.

Наклониться и поцеловать Тони было так же легко, как дышать.

Это произошло стремительно, на чистых инстинктах. Когда Тони изумлённо выдохнул, Стив не преминул этим воспользоваться: наклонил голову и куснул его за нижнюю губу. Дрожащие руки Тони повисли в воздухе, словно он сомневался, что ему позволено, а что нет; в итоге он крепко-накрепко схватился за запястья Стива и с неожиданным пылом ответил на поцелуй. Он качнулся вперёд, провёл руками до плеч, шеи, запустил их в волосы. Тони очерчивал доступные ему части тела, и Стив дрожал под прикосновениями его мозолистых пальцев.

— Так… м-м-м, — Стив отстранился, собираясь обсудить произошедшее, но Тони тут же с каким-то болезненным отчаянием притянул его обратно за затылок. И всё же Стив осторожно отодвинулся, упершись ладонью в грудь Тони. — Так Клинт говорил правду? И кстати, о чём ты вообще думал, когда накачивал меня алкоголем?

— Если существует такой ответ, за которым последует ещё больше поцелуев, потому что в них я просто превосходен…

— Тони.

— Ну ладно, да, я виноват, но Клинт помог мне достать бухло, и почему-то мне кажется, что там ещё и Брюс как-то поучаствовал, и я хотел, чтобы ты только слегка захмелел, чтобы ты не переживал, потому что в расслабленном состоянии ты такой забавный, и я был полностью уверен, что публика тебя полюбит, если ты хотя бы на десять минут перестанешь нервничать, и я собирался заменить бутылку, как только ты чуток отпустил бы себя, но потом я напился, и… — Тони замолк, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть, а потом продолжил тараторить с той же головокружительной скоростью: — ...ты уложил меня в кровать, и я проспал, и не успел приехать в студию, чтобы не дать тебе окончательно наклюкаться, но зато мы появились как раз вовремя, чтобы удержать тебя от заголения на всю Америку, что, по-моему, очень хорошо, а потом ты заговорил об ожогах от щетины, и я спросил тебя, думал ли ты о поцелуях со мной, и ты сказал «типа», что, кстати, вообще ни разу не ответ, и тогда я спросил, могу ли я поцеловать тебя, и я на полном серьёзе ждал, пока ты не подтвердил это, в общем, ты участвовал при полном своём согласии и с неподдельным энтузиазмом, так что, пожалуйста, не говори Фьюри или, боже упаси, Коулсону, что я насильно поцеловал тебя, потому что я хочу, чтобы мой член остался при мне.

Стив стоял неподвижно, пытаясь осмыслить тираду Тони. Наконец он вздохнул:

— Жизнь с тобой никогда не будет скучной, да?

— Это значит, что ты не убьёшь меня?

— Ну а ты-то почему напился?

— Во имя науки? — поморщился Тони. — В одном месте сошлись бухло, я и Клинт, и нам это показалось отличной идеей.

— И ты не… это было не потому… — Стив сознавал, что останавливается на полуслове и потому, наверное, его сложно понять, и всё же не мог сдержать улыбки.

— Что означает этот взгляд, ты что, читаешь мои мысли, не надо, они неимоверно грязные…

— Я решил, что ты напился из-за моего намёка на наши возможные отношения.

— С чего бы мне… ого, так ты пытался… ого!

— Вот именно, — Стив нервно усмехнулся и переступил с ноги на ногу. — Ого.

— Стив, деликатность — не моя сильная сторона…

— Это ты мне говоришь, ну-ну.

— ...так что если ты действительно заинтересован во мне, тебе нужно озвучить это, потому что вот уже несколько месяцев как я почти что люблю тебя, и когда ты зажимаешь меня в углах и целуешь, то, можно сказать, воплощаешь мои мечты, ну, и я действую исходя из предположения, что это нереально круто, если мои мечты стали ещё более смущающими, чем обычно, и пока мне напрямую не скажут иное...

Стив снова заглушил его поцелуем, потому что если он правильно вник в суть этой скороговорки, то имел на это полное право.

— Тони.

— Привет, — Тони с отчетливым изумлением заморгал.

— Это реальность.

— Ты уверен? Потому что, вот честно, здесь всё, как в одной моей мечте…

— Ты часто в своих мечтах видишь меня пьяного в прямом эфире центрального телеканала?

— Нет, это что-то новенькое, — признал Тони. — Я упоминал, что из-за этого прошлым вечером Фьюри орал на нас с Клинтом добрых четыре часа кряду? Он на неделю отправил нас на скамейку запасных, разрешив сделать исключение только в случае межгалактической войны, и на следующие десять дней назначил нас единственными дежурными, ответственными за уборку, запретив делать какие-либо исключения, и это ещё не забудь про то, что где-то на третий час и сорок второе повторение словосочетания «глумление над национальным символом» у меня чуть не лопнул сосуд на виске…

— Сходишь со мной поужинать?

— Что? Ты имеешь в виду, как…

— Как на свидание, за которым последует великое множество других свиданий, — Стив подошёл ближе и обнял Тони за талию. — Потому что я, Стив Роджерс, имею в отношении тебя, Тони Старк, самые романтические намерения, и хотел бы встречаться с тобой, быть с тобой, гулять с тобой… какой там термин используется в нынешние дни для того, чтобы я на регулярной основе мог целоваться с тобой?

— Я… да! — Тони, похоже, и самого поразил собственный напор, и он попытался отыграть назад. — То есть, ну, понимаешь, если ты настаиваешь…

— Настаиваю, — тепло улыбнулся Стив, поддаваясь ему.

— Тогда сегодня мы идем на свидание. Но если ты считаешь, что я буду ждать конца вечера, чтобы снова поцеловать тебя, — Тони подцепил Стива пальцем за воротник и снова притянул к себе, — тогда, малыш, ты слишком плохо меня знаешь.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] «Плохие роботы, плохие роботы, что же делать? // Что же делать, когда они придут за тобо-о-о-ой?» — перепевка песни Боба Марли “Bad Boys”; в [оригинале](www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPrtvv014h8), собственно идет речь как раз о плохих мальчиках, а не о плохих роботах.


End file.
